


OC | Delicious Delights for a Pudgy Princess

by PudgeParfait



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Body Worship, Chubby, Fantasy, Feedism, Female Feedee, Fluff, Googirl, Mutual Feeding, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Feeder, Other, Royalty, Slimegirl, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PudgeParfait/pseuds/PudgeParfait
Summary: As a storm rolls through Honeyvale, their crown princess is perturbed with a peculiar problem. To her advantage, one servant provides her with the help she needs.To enhance your reading, I highly suggest listening to this ambiance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sL0omwElxw





	OC | Delicious Delights for a Pudgy Princess

The evening storm crackled and roared, a mere muffled whisper behind the castle’s thick walls and warm, candlelit air. Magnolia’s plentiful body was spread across her daybed, resting on a mountain of soft pillows in silence as she watched the heavy rain beat against her window. A variety of books - some on historical events; others on worlds near and far; but most of all were her self-written journals of promiscuous fictional adventures that, be it daydreams of adventurers bedding her or of her sweeping a commoner off to sneak them into a masquerade ball, filled her diary to the brim. With the book she was reading, she aimlessly turned its pages, tapping on the book’s side with her index finger.

Light, calculative footsteps came from behind her. A servant, perhaps? “Your highness,” a calm voice asked. A quick glance revealed her guess to be true: a lithe, androgynous servant stood before her, bowing. “Are you feeling unwell?”

Magnolia’s eyes returned to the window, watching the rain pitter-patter against the pane. “I’m afraid so, dear servant,” she sighed, putting down her book to clasp her hand on top of the other. “One of the portal travellers was expelled from our realm-  a traveller I grew quite fond of. Just as I had merely begun to befriend them, Father rid them and forbade them from ever returning.”

“Hmm, that is quite the predicament,” the servant rested their chin on the palm of their hand. “Perhaps a decadent feast of cakes and sweets for our beloved princess soothe her woes?”

The princess’s eyes widened. Food was the cure to any of her  ailments- and what better food for her to binge on than some big, rich cake. But what kind of cake, Magnolia pondered, would be good to bring up her spirits? Perhaps a hefty helping of triple chocolate cake, complete with a thick, heavy frosting, or a giant serving of the light and fluffy chiffon cake would be of order for the heavy and plump princess, or a colossal croquembouche or two, just for her! Cake wasn't the only dessert on her mind, either: cookies and brownies, fruit pies of all kinds… the immeasurable array of dishes tempted her, her belly gurgling from the mere thought of eating all those mouthwatering desserts - and Magnolia was never one to ignore her gut feelings. The princess turned herself over towards the servant and, in a rather sing-song response, “Ab-so-lutely!” 

The servant chuckled to themself, shuffling backwards a tad. Magnolia stood a head or so taller than the average human, and a waistline that was more than quadruple and counting. “With pleasure, your highness,” they nodded, sweat beginning to drip from their brow. “Tell me, what does our Princess Magnolia desire?”

Magnolia reached over to the servant and grabbed them by the collar. “Anything! Everything!” she begged, honey dripping from the honeyslime’s mouth.

“A-As you wish, your highness!” the servant’s voice cracked, their cheeks coated in a blush. “I will inquire the royal chefs shortly.”

With them gone, Magnolia was all to herself once more. Rather than sitting alone in melancholy however, she fantasized in bliss. Thoughts of warm, moist cake cleared her troubles away, drifting her mind to another world. The traveller she had once met reunited her in her dreams, their hands exploring her massive body. Whispers of delight, teasings of how small they were compared to the princess herself… a few pies here, and few cakes there, and-

-the traveller.

Magnolia needed to forget about them, not lust for them more. After all, her father’s decrees could not be challenged, even by his own daughter. She groaned, turning herself over towards the window again. Another crackle of thunder, another bolt of lightning amidst the pounding rain. The hardest part had just begun - enduring the long wait. 

Now bored of her books, she bookmarked her spot before reaching for each of them one by one, making sure that each was accounted for before returning them to her personal shelf of books: a long bookcase, one that would have been well at home in the royal library itself from the sheer amount of books stored away, each book filled with bookmarks, pieces of paper denoting places of interest, and written ramblings authored by the princess herself. But now another problem occurred: what was Magnolia to do now?

Magnolia closed her eyes, bringing up one hand with her index finger pointing forward. If she couldn’t pick one herself, perhaps letting luck decide would be a better option. She then turned herself around two times, opening her eyes to a rather dizzy feeling in her head and her finger pointing towards her closet. It was months since the princess had refitted herself a new wardrobe.

Tugging on the closet handle revealed an array of beautiful dresses: some adorning chiffon decorations; others dressed in the long-lasting, natural plant furs of Vanillia, a neighboring kingdom of Honeyvale. Her hand began to skim through each dress, stopping at a beautiful chocolate and cream gown adorned in gold filigree, a common staple of Magnolia’s fashion tastes. Pulling its hanger out, her eyes studied each little detail: the frills bordering the chest, the tiny designs painstakingly sewn in a golden thread. She almost feared trying on the dress again, knowing that her plump body would tear such a delicate regalia with ease.

Though contemplating for a moment, the princess went against her doubts and took the dress. Magnolia slipped out of the dress she wore before, sucking in her honey as she prepared to fit herself into the old dress. She then slipped the dress on in a slow pace, holding herself in lest she burst out of it. Then came the corset, a golden piece that matched the gown - and a challenge for Magnolia to fit herself in. Deep breath in, deep breath out… and pull and tie, pull and tie. Although she always preferred the assistance of her servants, the princess was well-versed in tying some lovely bows herself. She hummed to herself at her small victory.

It was then a frightening image appeared in the mirror: Magnolia appeared far lighter! She turned away in disgust, having seen all her glorious pudge disappear. Should she have a particular desire to wear this dress more, it _ had  _ to be refitted, she made a mental note to herself - but before she could take the dress off, however, a familiar voice came from nearby.

“Your highness,” the calm voice returned. Giving a bow to the princess, several royal chefs poured from behind him, parading decadent desserts for Magnolia’s taking. For the pudgy princess, it was a dream: first came the small, bite-sized treats to coax her into eating - brownies, chocolates, and marzipan; then came the cookies, the chocolate-drizzled, jelly filled pastries, and cupcakes stacked high; But it would not be a true feast fit for Magnolia without cakes: big, towering cakes of any and all flavors under the sun - vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, black forest gateau, red velvet - and types - tiramisu, cheesecake, sponge cakes, opera cakes and tortes - the warm desserts made fresh and warm, just for her.

Magnolia froze. Yes, she could pardon herself to remove the dress, but upon the first sight of warm, thick chocolate cake before her, she simply couldn’t. To leave it sitting out for even a moment would be a crime the princess could never forgive herself for!

“Your highness!” the servant gasped, approaching the princess in swift steps. Pressing their hand upon her corset, their eyes widened, unknowing of what had had happened. “Oh, gods, has it troubled you this badly? We may need to get more- far more. Oh, gods, oh, gods, the king would have our heads should he see you in such misery!”

Before she could explain herself, she happened upon an idea in her head: although she had taken a particular liking to the dress, there was something far more tempting about the response this servant could potentially have to, perhaps, the princess bursting from its seams? Or of her begging for more food, all while her glistening gut displayed itself in all its glory from below?

Magnolia lowered herself down towards the servant. “Indeed, my dear servant,” her lips came to a slight pucker. “It has gravely perturbed me. To whisk my mind away is my greatest wish of you.”

“A-As you wish, your highness,” the servant nodded, offering their hand to Magnolia. They then led her back to her daybed, settling herself back down. Sitting next to her was the servant, their palm running down her stomach. From behind them, the royal chefs placed down the desserts, ready to be eaten. 

“Your highness,” the servant motioned towards the vast sea of food. “Where shall we start?”

Magnolia paused, thinking for a moment. It was indeed a very tough decision: chocolate was never one to fail her cravings, but the soft, moist cakes were always a favorite of her’s. Before her hand could reach for one of the chocolate trays, however, she was met by the servant’s own. Their face was a distinct blush, their body trembling. “Your highness, you need not worry about that. Let me handle that for you.”

The princess prepared to retort, but stopped herself. Why argue with someone so willing to help you - and someone as cute as them, too? Magnolia sat herself back as the servant grabbed one of the chocolate trays. They unravelled the foil, displaying a beautiful little rose-shaped morsel. The servant brought the chocolate up to her mouth, Magnolia humming as she took her first bite of the feast. A quick burst of creamy chocolate left her mouth as soon as it came in. “Another, please,” Magnolia asked in her sing-song voice.

Soon, foil by foil fell to the floor as Magnolia chewed her way through the beginning of this feast’s prelude. To say Magnolia was enticed by the chocolates was an understatement - after all, chocolate never failed to pull her into the loving lull of food, to the point of her trying to lick any last crumb of chocolate off of her servants’ hand. This scared the poor servant, but unlike others like them, they remained. This surprised Magnolia, as many servants wouldn’t be able to stomach her cravings. “A-Ah, you’re beginning to feel better, your highness?” the servant smiled, looking away from her as their hand covered their mouth.

“A little, but I think we ought to continue, yes?”

The servant nodded, moving on from the chocolates to the brownies, and soon after she downed the marzipans as if they were nothing. From below, her corset tightened little by little against her growing body - as was the servant’s continuing awkwardness. Their cheeks flaring, their intense breathing breathed, the trembling, such a sight made Magnolia’s heart sink. As the servant grabbed one of the jelly-filled pastries to feed her, they were stopped by the princess’s hand. “Dear servant,” she intervened.

“Y-Yes, your highness?” the servant froze in shock, lowering their head.

“Are... _ you _ well?”

They looked away from the princess, clasping their hands. “A-Ah, um… I-I’m fine, your highness. Just… uh… ah… allergies.”

Magnolia sat herself up, placing a hand on the servant’s chest - their pulse was racing. Her enticed smile loosened to a concerned pout, staring the servant down. “My dear servant, is something wrong?”

“N-No, your highness. I-I’m fine. Really!” the servant insisted.

She paused, momentarily surveying the room. Not a soul besides her and her servant remained. “If there is anything you wish to tell me, do not be afraid,” she reassured them. “The last thing I wish for is to indulge at the expense of my own subjects.”

“It’s nothing, your highness,” they blurted. “If we may continue, please - I’d rather not talk about it.”

Arguing was a tempting choice for the doting Magnolia, but instead she chose to refrain from pressing on. Instead, she lied herself back into the pillows of her daybed. “Mm. Very well then. Continue, dear servant.”

In relief, the servant sighed before settling themself back down next to the princess again. Pastry still in hand, they brought it to her lips. One pastry became two - then three, four, five… one after another, until the pastry platter was almost entirely devoid of food. Her corset’s seams teased her expanding belly, soft pockets of her honey-slime hidden under her dress poking through. As the servant hopped off the daybed to grab another pastry platter, a peculiar detail came to Magnolia’s awareness: as the servant continued to feed her pastries, they kept an almost obsessive eye on her stomach. 

Bringing another platter, they began to try something new: wielding the pastries akimbo, they used one hand to replenish one as Magnolia was fed another. “Mrph, calm down, please,” Magnolia ordered, her voice muffled underneath the mouthful of pastries. However, this fell on deaf ears - the servant continued to cram her full of pastries. It is not until Magnolia grabbed their hand with a forceful grip to stop them. Swallowing her food, she ordered once more: “I said… calm down.”

The servant froze, their eyes widening. Ignoring the orders of the Honeyvale royals was punishable by death- but unbeknownst to the servant, however, Magnolia had other ideas in mind. “Y-Your highness! Oh, gods; oh, gods… please, have mercy on me!” they begged, dropping to their knees. “It was my folly! I-”

**_SNAP!_ **

As the furious storm’s thunder snapped, as did the seams of Magnolia’s corset. Her plump, stuffed belly rolled down from its prison, now resting on her thick thighs. The servant remained frozen, attempting to register everything that happened in such a small window of time. Then, setting the half-eaten pastries aside, they quickly wrapped their arms around her waist. “B-Bless the gods!” they squealed, planting kisses on her soft rolls before diving their head head-first into her. From underneath, the servant’s gleeful giggling was muffled by her mass.

Magnolia chuckled to herself. Her suspicions were true: her servant was worried about her weight. “Was that what was wrong, dear servant? Your princess was too small for comfort?” she teased.

The servant pulled their head back, resting their head on top of her stomach. “Yes, your highness,” they admitted, a satisfied smile across their face. “Seeing you so sickly looking frightened me dearly. I...”

The princess lowered herself down, giving the tearing up servant a kiss. “There is no need to worry, dear servant. Your beloved princess is just fine.”

“A-Ah! your highness,” the servant stuttered, their voice cracking. “May we... stay like this a little longer?”

Running her hand down their back, the princess hummed. Upon her other hand rested her head. “I wouldn’t oppose to that.”

To indulge in her soft mass, the servant ran their hands across her love handles, pressing and squeezing their hands into her. Magnolia gasped - she shivered from the sensation of the servant’s digits running across her big body. The outside storm helped only further these sensations, the cold barrage of rain tapping on the window tempted the princess to settle in.

“Your highness, I never thought I'd ever get the chance of meeting you, let alone be with you like… this,” the servant admitted. “I've always heard stories about you from the other servants, but I never believed them. Not until now, that is.”

“Stories?” the princess cocked her head. Her eyelids slowly rose and fell, ready to fall asleep. “What kind of stories?”

“Nothing incriminating. At worst, they spoke of your overindulgent diet.”

“Overindulgent? Why, nothing is overindulgent for a honeyslime like myself, dear,” Magnolia jested, jiggling herself side to side with pride. “I must keep my body nice and sweet. Father always said that suitors often searched for the sweetest honey, after all.”

Magnolia’s stomach growled and gurgled, ready for the next wave of desserts. The servant brought themself up from her warm cushion of a gut, looking towards the next platter of pastries. “Shall we continue, your highness? I fear your cakes might be getting cold soon.”

The princess glanced down at her belly, looking back up towards the servant with a smile. “Indeed, but don’t get carried away this time around.”

Taking the platter from the table, the servant sat themself back down next to Magnolia, grabbing one of the pastries and placing the rest down nearby. Pastry brought to the princess’s lips, Magnolia took a generous bite, humming as she chewed and swallowed. As Magnolia returned to feeding, her delicious honey peeked out from the seams of her dress - a detail ignored by the princess, yet noticed by another eye.

With a mouthful of pastries, the princess asked: “Dear servant, I must ask - it was rude of me to neglect asking before, but: what is your name?”

“My name?”

Magnolia nodded. “Mhm.”

“Symph,” the servant answered. “I’m… Symph.”

The princess smiled, gulping down the bite. “A lovely name. Tell me, dear Symph, from where do you hail?”

“Apocrita,” they answered plainly, serving another pastry to her.

Humming as she chewed her bite, she then swallowed before continuing. “Apocrita? The little mage village in the mountains?”

Symph nodded, grabbing yet another pastry. “Indeed, your highness. It was cold, but it was my home.”

“It’s a beautiful little home. Had I not been a royal, Apocrita would be my home. Their hot springs are simply divine,” Magnolia added, stretching her arm out to the side. Underneath her glistening thickness lied glimmering light crystals forming around her wrists. “Speaking of… I've been long due for a hot, relaxing break. My insides are beginning to crystalize.”

“Oh, my mothers own one of the hot springs. They would be honored to have Honeyvale’s crown princess visit.”

“They do? Perhaps I ought to, then. As queen-to-be, I need to learn my subjects well - especially those who handle something as important as maintaining Honeyvale’s hot springs. Keeping myself from solidifying is vital!”

As she chewed on her next bite, Magnolia rested her upper head upon her hands. “Tell me more about your little mountain village.”

Symph blushed, averting their gaze away from Magnolia as they fed her the next pastry. “Ah, well… uh… nobody’s asked me about that before. Living in Apocrita was hard living, but honest living.”

“Did you have any other family, besides your mothers?”

“It was my ma, my mother, and my brother. Ma and mother tended to the hot springs, while my brother was a huntsman. I, on the other hand…” Symph trailed off. “Once I turned twenty, I came to Castle Honeyvale to be taken on as a servant. I was too frail to hunt or farm, and never had enough of a magical alignment to be taken on by the mages. To my village, I was useless.”

Magnolia swallowed her food. “You’re not useless, far from it,” she protested, her plentiful chest puffing up as she crossed her arms. “Simply accompanying me has been more than enough help. Your duties aid me immensely.”

The servant blushed more intensely. “A-Ah, well, I mean… it wasn’t all that bad, living in Apocrita. Every fall, we’d have a big feast - Frostfest. One of our traditional festivals. The lot of us would gather our best harvests and prepare one big dinner for the entire village. Usually we’d make so much of it that everyone would be able to take a week’s worth of leftovers home with them. Not a single one of our villagers goes hungry during Frostfest.”

“Why, that sounds a lot like Mother’s festivals - though more sentimental rather than simply on a whim,” Magnolia commented. “What kind of foods would you have?”

“Oh gods… if you could think it, we would have it. ” 

“Hm… pies?” she immediately asked. “As lovely as cakes are, pies are the pinnacle of autumn treats.”

“Indeed,” Symph reached for another pastry or two, feeding them to Magnolia. “Sweetsnow berries is a popular choice, its sheer presence makes it a permanent guest. If not sweetsnow, our autumn-bearing blackberries and raspberries are a favorite. Our mages would often supply their excess Apocra’s Kiss for pies as well. If we're lucky, our apple trees further down the mountain may bear fruit.”

The description alone brought Magnolia to licking her lips, even despite her mouth being full of pastries. Nature’s treats were another one of the princess’s beloved treats. But one stood out, a fruit that the princess had yet to try: Apocra’s Kiss. “What’s Apocra’s Kiss?” she asked, swallowing her mouthful of dessert before munching down on another.

“An arcane fruit, gifted to us by our patron goddess, Apocra,” the servant explained. “Our mages grow them to use as ink for incantations and spells, but they’re also edible - and quite delicious. They’re these large, hard-shelled fruits with soft, blue insides that glow. They can’t be open through normal means, keeping the fruits safe from harm, but that does mean we have to find one of our mages every time we want to eat one.”

“What do they taste like?”

“They’re rather indescribable - the taste changes depending on whomever eats it, but most often say it gives off a very sweet, buttery flavor.”

Magnolia rose her brows. “How interesting. I must try this one day.”

“I must warn you, however: don’t eat too many of them. As arcane fruit, their properties are unpredictable.”

The princess waved her hand in dismissal, giving a low chuckle. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. One or two won’t hurt! I’m a honeyslime. Our ancestors were magical thralls, we’re entirely comprised of magic.”

Symph looked back at the now emptied platter, setting it down next to the other four that were cleaned up by the princess herself.  All the pastries were depleted. “Your highness, I think we may need to move on. We’re out of pastries.”

“We are already?” Magnolia whined - but upon observing the platters, and her rather massive, pastry-stuffed belly ready to burst from her dress, she quickly realized why. “Oh.”

“Would you like to move on?” the servant motioned their hand towards the towers of cakes. “We’ve yet to touch on the cakes, and I’m well aware about how much you love your cake.”

Nevermind the pastries. Thoughts of thick, moist cake filling her mouth as much as she could possibly have put inside of her and more clouded her concerns about them. “Yes, please, dear servant!” the princess hoisted herself up.

Grabbing a platter holding a peculiar cake - a chocolate cake, complete with expertly laid vanilla icing and decorated with strawberries- the servant brought it over towards a nearby table to set it down. Then, taking a knife, they began to cut slices from it: first small, thin servings before escalating to rather hefty chunks for Magnolia to enjoy later. Snuggling themself next to the princess once more, Symph brought the piece of chocolate cake to her lips. Almost instantaneously, she took the slice from their hand and swallowing it, giving Symph no time to react. “A-Ah! I knew you loved cake, but not that much.”

Magnolia giggled. “Oh, come now, who doesn’t love cake? Don’t be afraid, bring me some more, please.”

“With pleasure,” the servant blushed, giving her two more pieces. While Magnolia munched on her cake, Symph reached their arms around the princess’s waist, struggling to hug her distended belly. As they placed their hand upon it, it was almost entirely covered by her stomach’s sheer mass. “Your highness, you’re getting… awfully big. Does this not worry you?”

The princess stopped chewing on her cake, looking down towards Symph. “Pardon?”

“I’ve never thought you would enjoy becoming so… er… massive.”

“Oh, dear Symph, I don’t believe you understand our ways,” Magnolia placed a hand under the servant's chin, bringing their head up towards her. “We honeyslimes have a rather extreme metabolism - I could binge eat an entire banquet, and look starved days later. Why, does my sheer curvaceousness alarm you?”

“N-No, your highness,” Symph averted their gaze once more. “Rather, the… I was not aware. Please pardon my ignorance.”

“Mm… I may pardon you if you feed me that gigantic slice of chocolate cake over there,” Magnolia teased, patting her belly. “I must keep my body in peak condition, after all.”

Grabbing yet another slice, the servant held the slice up to Magnolia’s lips, where she quickly consumed the cake once more. One slice came after another until the heaping tower was finished. Without wasting a moment, Symph hopped off of her daybed, delivering another cake to serve her - this time, a strawberry cake begarbed in dark chocolate icing, finished with a vanilla filigree. They were quick to chopping it up into increasingly larger portions for the princess to eat.

“You’re a busy little bee, aren’t you,” Magnolia teased. “Going out of your way to continue feeding your beloved princess like that. I’ve seen dedicated - but now, I’ve seen you.”

“A-Ahah, well, ah,” they rubbed the back of their neck, biting their lip. “I-I’m just a loyal servant, after all. I’m simply doing my duties.”

Sitting herself up, Magnolia smirked. “Well, I think you deserve something special, my dear Symph,” she cooed. “Tell me, when was the last time you treated yourself to such decadence as... this?” the princess motioned her hand towards the serving of cake Symph readied themself to serve to her. “A thick, moist slice of beautifully crafted cake.”

“I never have.”

The princess clutched her chest and gasped. “You’ve  _ never _ ?”

“No, your highness. Nothing as fancy as that, I mean,” Symph quickly corrected themself. “I’ve had cake, but not something as fancy as that.”

“This is simply preposterous! My dear Symph, it is _ you _ who should be lying upon this bed, not me!” she exclaimed. “Come to me, we must fix this - swiftly! You’re a royal servant of Honeyvale, you must be treated as one. ”

Now lying next to Magnolia, Symph had snuggled up beside her. Magnolia lied one of her large, soft arms underneath their head to act as a pillow, her massive breast pressing against the side of their face. Taking the slice of cake that they intended upon feeding her, Magnolia brought it over to Symph’s mouth. “Open wide, my dear.”

In their obedience, they closed their eyes and took a slow bite of the cake. “This… This is delicious,” they stuttered, chewing on their food. “But your highness, I believe this cake belongs to you.”

Magnolia smirked. “Oh, dear servant, I don’t believe you understand. If you’ve never had it, what is the point in I having it, either? After all, pleasures are best spent shared.”

Symph blushed. “Well, I… can’t disagree with that,” they admitted, taking another bite. Almost as Magnolia had, the servant quickly demolished that slice of cake - and the next slice, and the slice after. In minutes, they themself had eaten the entire cake.

“Oh, gods… pardon my-”

“Please, dear Symph, do not apologize,” Magnolia pressed her finger against their lip. “This cake is for you, as is the rest of this if you wish.”

“No, no, I need- I need to get another cake for us, at least,” Symph attempted to bring themself up, groaning. Their slim figure had already began to soften, a small mound of a belly forming upon their stomach. Soon enough, one shared cake after another, this small mound had grown itself out of their shirt- no bigger than Magnolia’s typically was, but a sizeable gut in its own right. Just as the servant had brought another platter of cakes, they bumped into the princess, their belly - although large, Magnolia’s stomach still easily dwarfed theirs - kissing against hers. Her heart skipped a beat: the once skinny servant was now round and plump, a cuddly improvement by her standards. 

“Gods, I’m-”

“Dear Symph, it is alright,” she reassured.

The servant studied themself, eyes widening upon the sight of their own plush body. “I… your highness, pardon my bluntness, but what is a fattened up servant meant to be useful for?”

“What do you think?” Magnolia mused, running her fingers against Symph’s widened belly. “An amused food enthusiast willing to give new desserts a try with their beloved princess. The perfect cuddling companion. There’s much to be done with a plump little thing such as yourself.”

Symph blinked twice, looking away before looking back at Magnolia again. “You… wish to cuddle me?”

“Of course! Who wouldn’t want to snuggle with such a soft, adorable thing such as yourself?”

“...no one’s ever willingly ask of me for that,” the servant admitted.

The princess gave a low giggle, retracting her hand from the servant. “Well, I’ll see to it that this is swiftly changed, my dear. With time - and some more delicious desserts added to that waist of yours - perhaps you may find yourself cuddling next to me every night.”

Symph blushed profusely, almost dropping the platter of cake had it not been for their newfound desire for it. “A-Ah, your highness, I… er… ah…” the servant struggled to make a clear cut of the next cake.

“Dear Symph… I don’t believe we need that knife anymore,” Magnolia intervened. “Simply bring the platter over.”

Obeying her command, Symph brought the platter to the daybed as asked. Now holding the tier of cake in her hands, Magnolia began to take massive bites out of it. “Y-Your highness, this is rather unbecoming of one of such high s-”

“My dear servant, in the privacy of our own home, the only thing unbecoming is your worries,” she told the servant, her voice muffled by the mouthful of cake. The torso of her dress now at full capacity, pockets of her belly began to pour from its seams. Magnolia’s feasting only helped it further break each seam, until-

**_SNAP!_ **

Another crackle of lightning. An avalanche of dessert-filled honey rumbled down, ending at the princess’s knees. Lying the last portion of her cake down on her breast, Magnolia pressed her hands against the sides of her colossal belly, now free from the binds of clothing. She giggled, watching her gut jiggle as she patted it. “Ah, now that is much better!” she gave a sigh of relief. “That dress was simply too small to accommodate my voluptuous figure.”

The servant, on the other hand, was far more flustered. “Your highness, I didn't realize just how…  _ big _ you are. I… ah…”

The princess’s smile faded to a curious look. “Dear Symph, is something the matter?”

Symph averted their gaze once more. From Magnolia’s view, their face dripped in sweat. “I-In my village, the size of one’s waist determines their status,” they explained. “And… well… even our biggest unwedded wasn’t even half your size. If you were to visit, they would think you were the second coming of Apocra herself - and after being with you, even for just a moment... I think I’d believe it, too.”

Her smile returned. “Ah, dear servant… you are too kind.”

“Your highness, may I...” Symph sat themself closer to Magnolia. “...indulge in you?”

“In me? I’m enticed, but not lusting, dear Symph.”

“No, not that… er… I mean…” the servant mumbled, pressing their hand against her stomach. “Nothing like that. I simply wish to indulge in this moment with you.”

Magnolia gave a bemused smile. “I don’t think it could hurt to allow you just this once.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Symph sighed. Embracing the princess’s waist, they kissed her on the cheek. Kisses on the cheek became kisses on the lips - then her chin, her second chin, down her chest, until reaching to the top of her stomach. Pressing upon her mighty belly, the servant kneaded their hands back and forth. Magnolia’s plump rolls jiggled furiously in recoil. Bringing their head close to her, the servant planted sloppy kisses against her stomach, saliva dripping from their departing lips with each kiss.

“Y-Yes, keep... keep going,” Magnolia moaned underneath the last large bite of cake she stuffed in her mouth.

Symph obliged, kneading her love handles as they continued to smooch her continuously expanding stomach. Indeed, the massive glob of honey and sweets had reached over her knees, almost the size of the servant themself - and Magnolia more than happily greeted it, enthralled by her servant’s enticing antics. Through the heat of the moment or morbid curiosity, they ran their tongue underneath her rolls, ending at her belly button.

“Do… Do you like that?” Symph stuttered, peeking up from her stomach.

Magnolia swallowed the bite before speaking. “T-That’s... perfect...” she cooed. Breathing rather heavily, she pushed her belly towards the servant as if to goad them further. “Please… serve y-your princess…”

The servant hesitated for a moment, embarrassed by their rather indulgent actions - but with the princess’s pleading, who was to stop them? Holding as much of her stomach as close as they could, Symph passionately tongued it. Although the heat from their bodies melting a light layer of honey from her, this only further pushed the servant towards their desires.

“A-Ah~! D-Dear Symph, I believe… *urp* I believe we should stop,” the princess moaned. “As delicious as this may have been, I… think I need a nap. Perhaps tomorrow... we may continue.”

Pulling themself from her belly, they glanced up towards Magnolia. “Did I… serve you well?”

“My… dear Symph…” Magnolia yawned, turning herself over towards one side. “You were… you were wonderfu...”

Lethargy struck the princess, falling asleep almost instantaneously. The servant, content with Magnolia’s monumental gains, snuggled up next to her, embracing as much of her body as their arms could reach. Their bodies kept one another warm as the storm coaxed them into a slumber. ⭐

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first kink fic. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
